beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 13
is the 13th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on August 7th, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Summary Ryuga and Gingka are still facing each other; Gingka with hatred, Ryuga with a distinct and cynical confidence in his power and that of his Lightning L-Drago. While those two look the other intently, Doji tells Benkei, Kyoya , Kenta and, Madoka who all had just arrived on the rooftop, about Ryuga's Beyblade and its phenomenal power. In the past, only the greatest have owned L-Drago and all were feared. One of the ancestors even looked like Moses and, with L-Drago, it was able to divide a mass of water in two to create a passageway. After his explanation, Doji orders Merci to reveal the gigantic stadium-platform that had been built seemingly only for this kind of battle, and which was previously hidden in the ocean right next to the Dark Nebula Castle. A flat kind of bridge is produced in order to let them onto the platform, but Ryuga simply jumps from his place atop one of the remaining walls of the highest room in the castle, and lands safely near the stadium. Ginga hurries to the other side and they both launch their Blades. Immediately, it is clear that Lightning L-Drago became more powerful than Storm Pegasus. Anytime the latter hits the opponent, it gets sent into the air. At the same time, Gingka is pushed back to the ground two or three times due to the purple shockwave that L-Drago emits everytime there is an impact. Gingka does not give up though, because he is determined to avenge his father. Gingka's friends have trouble understanding what makes Ryuga's Beyblade so strong, so Doji explains that it is due to the fact that L-Drago is a left-spin blade. Benkei is confused by the concept of having two Beyblades with different spin rotations in the same battle, however. After one particular clash between the two Blades made at the perfect angle, Gingka uses his Pegasus StarBlast Attack to hopefully defeat L-Drago, but it joins Pegasus up in the sky and succeeds in rendering Gingka's Beyblade almost useless: Pegasus falls indifferently back to the stadium floor, as if it had little life left in it. Everyone except Doji and Ryuga are shocked by the fact that Lightning L-Drago was able to defend and attack so well against Pegasus StarBlast Attack. Apparently, L-Drago seems to gain more energy from every collision, and of course from the few lightning bolts that sporadically cross the sky. At one point, Ryuga insults Gingka's father, which quickly changes him: an angry red aura appears around him, and his eyes' brown coloration turns into a bloody red glare. Gingka officially loses his mind then: he viciously and furiously fights against Ryuga and he only has his father's death in mind, but mostly the fact that he wants to make Ryuga pay dearly for his crime. While Storm Pegasus attacks with as much fury as Gingka can fuel himself, L-Drago still holds its ground slightly. Kenta starts crying at the sight of his friend's near insane anger: a few days ago, Gingka had been the one to prone the beyblade play for mere fun, not really for competition, and even less for personal gain. Seeing him so demented, so angry and dead-set on dealing with Ryuga once and for all that it pains him. He tries to call him back to reality, but Gingka remains in his world where he only knows of Ryo's death by Ryuga, and the latter standing right in front of him, at the other side of the stadium, with the beyblade that destroyed his life spinning between them along with Storm Pegasus. Gingka attempts a series of furious attacks against Lightning L Drago but, in the end, after a lightning dark power hit the stadium to apparently give more energy to L-Drago, Ryuga finishes toying with Pegasis and makes a special attack where three Emperor Dragons (instead of only one, like before) cruelly assault Storm Pegasus. Once everything ends and that the blinding light from the attack vanished, Storm Pegasus is incrusted into the crushed part of the stadium floor. Shocked beyond belief that he could lose and not be able to avenge his father's death, Gingka falls to his hands and knees. Ryuga soon leaves, telling Doji that they have to prepare for the Battle Bladers tournament; Doji hurriedly agrees, almost bowing before Ryuga. Both leave the rooftop, and Merci had stopped working after one of the lightnings hit the stadium. Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei and Madoka try to make Gingka Hagane feel better, but he begins to cry, despair in his powerlessness clear in his defeated cry. Characters Seen *Gingka *Ryuga *Kyoya *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Doji *Merci Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Featured Beyblade) (Debut) Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) Special Moves used * * Differences in adaptations Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion